Robin Hood and his Merry Musicals
by The Alleycat Ulan
Summary: A whole bunch currently totaling 4 of songfics about Robin Hood & his Merry Men and Woman ranging from Angst to Romance, Friendship and just Plain Stupidity. This installment: Dawn is Beautiful where Will& Djaq are
1. If Will and Allan were Gay

Haha my first fic of '08 to be posted!!!

Now this will eventually become a (hopefully large) collection of Robin Hood songfics of all kinds, angst, romance, friendship and just plain stupid. Guess which one this is lol. I was actually hoping to start with a more serious song than this one but what the heck, just to break to ice. Also thought it might be worth a mention that quite a few of these will be Will/Djaq (I wonder why?) hehe. It's probably to early to say this but I will take requests :D

Song: If you were gay

Artist: Avenue Q

Characters/Pairing: Will, Allan, WillxAllan

Genre: Humour

* * *

Will Scarlett smiled happily to himself while examined the piece of wood he held in his hand debating on what exactly he was going to make out of it. '_Finally an afternoon alone, no one (Allan) to bother me,' _he thought.

"Oh, hi Will!" Allan called chirpily, entering the camp and dumping himself down on the ground.

"Hi Allan,"

"Hey Will, you'll never guess what happened to me this morning in Nettlestone. This guy was smiling at me and talking to me," Allan blabbed.

"That's very interesting," Will sighed absently, trying to concentrate on the wood.

"He was being real friendly and I think he was coming on to me. I think he might've thought **_I_ **was gay!" Allan continued, oblivious to his friends disinterest.

"Why are you telling me this? I don't care. What were you doing in Nettlestone?" Will said, some might have thought he was babbling, but he just wasn't listening. Allan smirked.

"Oh, you don't have to get all defensive about it, Will..." He said moving over to sit next to Will.

"I'm NOT getting defensive. What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay?  
I'm trying to make something," Will said truthfully still not paying full attention to the other outlaw or the conversation that was taking place between him and afore mentioned outlaw.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Will. I just think it's something we should be able to talk about," Allan replied his smirk growing wider.

"I don't want to talk about it, Allan. This conversation is over."  
"Yeah, but..."  
"Over."  
"Well, okay, but just so you know…" Allan sighed. Will offered him a glare that clearly said shut up, but Allan pretended he didn't see.

"IF YOU WERE GAY  
THAT'D BE OKAY.  
I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,  
I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.  
BECAUSE YOU SEE,  
IF IT WERE ME,  
I WOULD FEEL FREE  
TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY" Allan sang loudly while Will watched on horrified, then Allan added in a slightly softer tone;  
"But I'm not gay,"

"Alan, please," Will groaned. Allan smiled at him evilly.

"What?!" Will asked.

"IF YOU WERE QUEER," Allan continued.  
"Alan," Will was almost begging now.  
"I'D STILL BE HERE,"  
"Alan, please,"  
"YEAR AFTER YEAR"  
"Alan,"  
"BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR  
TO ME,"

Will groaned loudly.

"AND I KNOW THAT YOU"  
"What?"  
"WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,"  
"I would?"  
"IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,  
"HEY! GUESS WHAT,  
I'M GAY!" Once again, Allan added in a softer tone;

"But I'm not gay,"

"I'M HAPPY  
JUST BEING WITH YOU."  
"I'm going to a make a bow,"

"SO WHAT SHOULD IT  
MATTER TO ME  
WHAT YOU DO IN BED  
WITH GUYS?" Will's head shot up.

"Alan, that's GROSS!"  
"No it's not!;  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
I'D SHOUT HOORAY!"

"I am not listening," Will sang, frowning in concentration.  
"AND HERE I'D STAY,"  
"La la la la la," Will hummed while he set about work carving a bow.  
"BUT I WOULDN'T GET  
IN YOUR WAY," Allan leaned over breathed on the back of Will's neck.  
"Aaaah!" Will yelped jumping up.

"YOU CAN COUNT ON ME  
TO ALWAYS BE  
BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,  
TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,  
YOU WERE JUST BORN  
THAT WAY,  
AND, AS THEY SAY,  
IT'S IN YOUR DNA,  
YOU'RE GAY!"

"But I'm not gay," Will sighed.  
"If you were gay," Allan finished with a stupid smile.

"You're drunk aren't you?"

* * *

Now Dear ol' Boo (XxXMadChickXxX) deserves a big thank you for well...reading this for me just to check it was all ok. BTW she suggested a slightly different ending, this isn't it exactly, but I hope it makes you proud:)

_Will opened his mouth to repeat he wasn't gay nor ever would be but was beaten the mark by an overly loud cough from the edge of the camp. There stood a rather amused and/or disgusted gang._

_"Honestly, I leave you two alone for two minutes," Robin laughed. Will opened his mouth to reply but Djaq broke him off._

_"As the only physician present I suggest you both sort out your…issues… before things get out of hand," Djaq said all this with a perfectly straight face and in the most serious voice possible._

_"Bu-" Will tried to say something again but was broke off…again…_

_"Well, I think things have already gotten out of hand," Much stated in his Much like way._

_Will groaned as a conversation started about him and his gay relationship with Allan. Allan continued to smile at Will._

_"Please tell me your drunk," Will whispered._

Reviews are nice and I like nice soo...??? _  
_


	2. You can't take Robin

Hello people! It's me again!

I thought I'd better update this since its only been a year and four days since I first posted this. heh. ^_^'

**Thanks to** eleroo2 and LittleMissTomboy for being my "prodders" (to find out more about "prodders" head to my forum Nottinghamshire Scribe Guild, self advertisement lol), IDreamOfFantasy for betaing and those who reviewed the previous installment: MissWed, Liz4, KeepingAmused, X-Kate-X, XxXMadChickXxX, Glittergirl-x, RocMySox, LittleMissSparkles, SpiritOfSherwood, Beauty11, wolverinestarlight and eleroo2.

Song:You Can't Take Me

Artist: Bryan Adams

Characters/Pairing: Robin, the Gang

Genre: General, Adventure

* * *

The cell was dark and damp. A few small rays of sunlight drifted in through the barred window, highlighting the specks of dust in the air. He leant against the wall facing the door, his head bowed. The sorry shell of a man who had lost everything.

There was a rattling noise as a key turned in the lock and raised voices announced that the guards had come for him. They hurled abuse at him as they dragged him to his feet and towards the door.

But just as he reached the door, he stumbled, somehow managing to twist and look back at the other prisoners. He winked.

_You can´t take me! Yeah_

"Good people of Nottingham!" The Sheriff called across the court yard, "I present to you, Robin Hood!" He threw his arms up, ignoring the booing of the crowd and two guards moved forward Robin held limply between them. As the guards and Robin reached the end of the dais the Sheriff brandished the scroll listing the charges.

_Got to fight another fight, I gotta run another night  
Get it out, check it out  
I'm on my way and I don't feel right _

"Robin of Locksley, blah blah blah, under the law of King Richard, blah blah blah, for crimes against the crown, blah blah blah blah, etcetera etcetera, many other things. He is to be hung by his neck until dead!"

The booing of the crowd intensified as the guards dragged Robin forward.

_I gotta get me back I can't be beat and that's a fact  
It's OK, I'll find a way  
You ain't gonna take me down no way _

Just as the rope was about to be looped over his neck, Robin looked up at the people standing in front of him and flashed a smile.

Robin stood up straight and the guards pulled off their helmets to reveal the smiling faces of Allan A Dale and Will Scarlett. The crowd cheered.

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Don't push me, I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up no _

"What's happening? Gisbourne! What did you do? Kill him quick!" The Sheriff demanded. Gisbourne frowned.

"All the guards have the day off, to celebrate the capture of Hood," He answered dryly.

"Who's stupid idea was that Gisbourne?!"

"Yours,"

"Good people of Nottingham," Robin proclaimed and the cheering escalated, "I present to you the incompetence of the Sheriff of Nottingham!"

_If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up no  
You can't take me I'm free_

Looking to the back of the crowd Robin saw John, Much and Djaq. They nodded and Robin's smile broadened.

"I thank you all for the support you have shown me here today and I now ask you to return to your homes where you will find your time here today was not wasted!" The roar from the crowd was almost deafening and Robin stepped down from the dais and into the crowd followed closely by Allan and Will.

_Why did it all go wrong? I wanna know what's going on_

_And what's this holding me?  
I'm not where I supposed to be_

"Gisbourne! He's getting away!" The Sheriff cried, "Do something!" Gisbourne sighed and motioned to a small contingent of guards he'd kept around just in case this kind of thing happened.

Looking back Robin saw this, "What are you waiting for?" he mocked, "Come and get me!"

"Why did you have to do that, Master?" Much whined, as the gang broke into a jog heading towards the horses.

"But this is the fun part!" Allan replied jostling Much on his way past.

_  
I gotta fight another fight  
I gotta fight with all my might _

In a well practiced manner each of the outlaws swung on their horses, just as the guards came clattering around the corner.

"C'mon lads, let's show them how we do it!" Robin yelled, kicking his horse into a gallop, the rest of the gang following suit, splitting into pairs as they headed towards different exits.

_  
I'm getting out, so check it out  
You're in my way  
Yeah, you better watch out_

Robin laughed as his horse lunged through the streets of Nottingham, its hooves clattering against the cobblestones, people scattering in his wake. Much was not far behind; although it was obvious he wasn't enjoying the chase as much as his master.

_Ooh Come on_

They turned a corner into a wider street and Much was able to pull along side Robin.

"Master! Look!" Much cried; ahead of them, in the middle of the street lay a cart. There was no way to avoid it. Robin flashed his former manservant a wicked smile.

"Master, surely," Much groaned, as Robin kicked his horse ahead.

_Don't judge a thing, until you know what's inside it  
Don't push me, I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up no  
_

Robin gave a yell of triumph as he cleared the cart and a clatter of hooves behind signaled Much had as well. Furious shouts followed them, suggesting that the guards were less success in their attempt to mimic the feat.

_If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up no  
You can't take me I'm free_

The gates were within sight. Bathed in the sun's final rays they proved a welcome sight.

Even Much joined in delighted laughter, as they plunged through the gates.

_Oh Yeah I'm Free_

* * *

Click the review button, if for no other reason than because I asked (read:demanded) =)


	3. Allan thinks Djaq's Beautiful

All right, new songfic for you all and it's an AU too. Sorry 'bout the wait, and also sorry to disappoint those of you who wanted a Will/Djaq. I was planning for this chapter to be Will/Djaq but my annoying muses deemed it appropriate that they smack me over the head with the "Sledgehammer of Inspiration" late at night so it's probably rushed.

(re-enactment)

me: lalala early to bed tonight. Gotta get up early tomorrow.

Muses: mwahahaha *SMACK*

me: omg. I just had the best idea! *looks at clock* 9.30. oh, it'll only take me half an hour. what the heck.

(50 minutes later)

me: ....*glares at muses* #4%!&^$ !?!?!?!?!

ahem...ok.... Thanks to my reviewers: HighPriestessOfTheDreamWorld, bekaz13 and eleroo02.

* * *

Song:You're Beautiful

Artist: James Blunt

Characters/Pairing: Allan, onesided Allan/Djaq, Will/Djaq

Genre: Romance, slight unintended angst

* * *

It's easy to lose yourself in the city. Forget who you are, no longer one person but one part of the hustle and bustle of a landscape dominated by towering landscapes.

_My life is brilliant._

Amidst all the chaos you can pass people by without a second thought. That was probably why Allan liked the city so much.

_My love is pure._

He enjoyed being part of a heaving mass of bodies rushing about. It humbled him. Made him realise that he was just one person, and so he should strive to be that one special person who made a difference. And if someone else's wallet or purse should somehow find its way into his pocket no harm done.

_I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure._

Smirking he joined the throng of people waiting impatiently for the subway.

"Sorry," he said as the jostling crowd caused him to bump into the woman standing beside him.

"It's okay," she replied. She flashed him a smile and Allan couldn't resist smiling back.

_She smiled at me on the subway._

The doors slid open and people spilled out, other pressing forward eager to fill the empty spaces.

Allan turned to the woman, but she was gone. Craning his neck he spotted further down the carriage talking with a tall lanky man. He looked down at his feet.

_She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

'Shoulda known,' he thought ruefully pushing his hands deeper into his pockets, ' 'course a girl like her would have a man.' The train started with a jolt and Allan reached out to steady himself resisting the urge to look at them again.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true._

Frowning now, he stared at the reflections in the glass his mood pensive. People, people, more people. Didn't they ever tire of it? How are you supposed to find yourself, let alone someone else in a world like this?

_I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,_

He found himself looking towards them and checked himself just in time. She didn't need a trouble maker like him around.

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

The train slowed and Allan saw them stand up. With the customary jolt the train stopped and the doors opened again with a loud sigh, How many lives did they watch, hopping on and off the subway each day? Allan wondered, did they ever get tired of it?

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by._

She saw him and smiled as she stepped off. Allan pretended not to see.

_She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,_

He looked up in time to see her and lanky-boy melt into the crowd hand in hand. He looked down again, hands fumbling inside the pockets of his baggy hoodie.

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

The last few stragglers crammed on and the train started again. Here we go again the train seemed to say as it was enclosed once again by the darkness of the underground.

'Here we go again indeed,' Allan thought dully.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true._

The train stopped again, people got on and people got off.

Another stop and then another.

People, people and more people.

Suddenly Allan didn't find the meshing of people, of lives, humbling anymore. He felt crushed instead.

_I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

Finally his stop. He joined the small throng of people, jostling for freedom this time.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true._

The station quickly emptied and suddenly Allan found himself standing alone. He felt exposed. Glancing around a bright sign caught his attention, 'Station's Master's office' it read, and then below that in smaller writing 'Lost and Found.' He dug his hand deep into his pocket and clenched what lay there.

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you._

With a loud sigh Allan walked over.

"Good evening sir how can I help you?" the young woman manning the office asked pleasantly, flicking her bleach blonde hair back over a slender shoulder. He could see her looking him up and down flirtatiously.

If it had been any other evening Allan would have been more than willing to oblige, but not tonight. Instead he reached into his pocket and withdrew the purse that lay there, "Someone dropped this on the train," he said handing it over to her.

"Ah I see," the woman took it somewhat disappointedly. She flicked it open and inspected it, revealing a drivers licence, credit cards and other items you would typically find in a woman's purse. "Djaq must be a very lucky lady then," she told him, "Most people wouldn't hand this in."

"I'm not most people." He told her and turned and walked away.

_But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._

_

* * *

_Ok, now that you've made it through that; reviews are nice. I like them ^^

Also, I'm willing to do requests. No promises they'll be great or even good, bt I'll try them all the same.

Up next (unless my muses say otherwise) is_** either**_: a Will/Djaq, a completely stupid songfic starring once again Allan or a songfic starring Marian and the outlaws inspired by Peter Pan, I'm not sure *shrugs*.


	4. Dawn is Beautiful where Will& Djaq are

Here it is, the long awaited Will/Djaq songfic!!!

Haha, sorry it took so long, but yeah. Hope everyone likes it, and um as for the chap title I thought "Will and Djaq are High" might sound a bit odd, so that's why it's "The Dawn is Beautiful where Will& Djaq are" sorry if it's at all misleading.

* * *

Song: High

Artist: James Blunt

Characters/Pairing: Will/Djaq

Genre: Romance

* * *

_Beautiful dawn - lights up the shore for me.  
There is nothing else in the world,  
I'd rather wake up and see (with you)._

Will awoke to find himself gazing up a sky tinged with the orange and pink hues of the rising sun. For a moment, he could forget all the trouble of the world beyond the forest. His eyes travelled from the sky and its warm tones, to the figure beside him. Gently he nudged Djaq to wake, and then directed her gaze wordlessly towards the sky.

_Beautiful dawn - I'm just chasing time again.  
Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night._

Never had Will dared to imagine having a moment like this in his life. So beautiful, so perfect. The morning sun cast a warm glow across her chocolate coloured skin and glinted in her sleepy brown eyes.

_But now I'm high; running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me._

It was hard to say how long they lay there, basking in the early morning light, but it was long enough. Soon they roused themselves and started to make their way back to the camp, taking their time and enjoying the scenery along the way. Bird calls filled the early spring air and flowers were beginning to bloom, making the morning even more perfect. 

_Beautiful dawn - melt with the stars again.  
Do you remember the day when my journey began?  
Will you remember the end (of time)?_

Reaching the edge of the camp, Will pulled Djaq into the shadow of a tree and kissed her gently. Then he took her by the hand and they walked together back into the camp. The others were up too, Much was crouched over the fire stirring a pot of thin watery porridge that would be the gang's breakfast. As the two took their places, Robin and John exchanged sly smiles and Allan sniggered something crude.

But Will and Djaq didn't mind, right now the day was perfect, because they were together.

_  
Beautiful dawn - You're just blowing my mind again.  
Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine.  
High; running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me._

Ten years had passed since that very first day when they had woken together under the early morning sky. Will looked out the window of the small house he had built on the edge of the village of Locksley. The sun was only just rising but already people were awake, some tending to animals, other preparing to see to the crops. Will moved to the door and stepped outside. 

_Will you be my shoulder when I'm grey and older?  
Promise me tomorrow starts with you,_

Three small children came around the corner of the house from where the vegetable patch and chicken coop were, two were carrying a loaded basket between them while their younger sister led the way. Seeing him the two gave a shout and the girl left her brother and sister struggling with the basket to throw herself at Will. She hugged his legs and Will laughed, picking her up and placing her on his shoulders.

_Getting high; running wild among all the stars above._

By now the other two had reached him and were delightedly showing him the small yellow chicks that were in the basket. Then someone else came around the corner and Will looked up. Djaq smiled at him, the sun was rising behind her and Will knew that despite all the time that had passed, everything was still perfect.

_Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me_


End file.
